Ghost Dragon
The Ghost Dragon is a rare hybrid dragon of the Cold and Earth elements. It's main element is Cold. It is also categorized under the Spooky element. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons The ghost dragon's bite is very painful. However, it is even more painful when it inserts its venom. The venom floods through the victim's body and leaves hellish pain, like if a creature with sharp spikes walks through your body. This lasts, depending on how much venom is used, from 2 hours to a whole year. Defenses The ghost dragon is able to make itself invisible at will. It also is very flexible and can fit in small places or fly through thin tunnels to escape. Other Abilities The ghost dragon is very flexible and flies fast, has perfect eyesight in the dark and can make itself invisible. It has no scent and makes almost no sound. Breath Weapon The ghost dragon breathes a gaseous version of its venom, in the shape of ghosts. Weaknesses The ghost dragon cannot make itself invisible if its wounded, even if it's just a scratch not even caused by an enemy. They have very thin skin. Habitat Regions Ghost dragons can be found in Bocartes and in the Sykie Meadows during autumn. It's also believed that they hide in the Sandara Catacombs the rest of the year. Preferred Home The ghost dragon prefers shade, but is not all picky about their habitat. Sheltering/Nesting Rather than building nests, ghost dragons become invisible in their sleep. Diet Ghost dragons eat ectoplasm, the physical matter of the undead spirits. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Ghost dragons are calm and will just let you hang around, but when you come too close to them or even touch them, they may fight back. Social Order Ghost dragons can have a solitary life, or travel in large swarms. Relationship to Wizards Ghost dragons prefer to be left alone, so coming too close can earn you a venomous bite. When in a park Breeding The ghost dragon is a rare outcome breed two dragons with the Earth and Cold elements. Habitats Ghost dragons feel most comfortable in Spooky habitats but can live in Omnitats, Cold, and Earth habitats. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat TBA Life Cycle Mating Ghost dragons mate when they are not seen above-ground. Birth All ghost dragons bring the eggs above-ground during autumn, and days before they leave again they hatch. Infancy Infant ghost dragons do not have venom yet and are very playful. However, when you take the white skin thing off, they spread a specific scent attracting other ghost dragons, which will bite you WITH venom. You don't even have to take it off, even if the infant is playing and the skin falls off and you happen to be around, you're the dupe of the story. Adolescence Adolescents start to develop venom that is much less powerful, in fact, humans only feel a little pain and big animals, like Mashic elephants, don't feel anything at all. However, when you are attacked by multiple and get a lot of venom, it still hurts. Adulthood Adult ghost dragons have a lot of venom and recommended to leave alone. Really. You don't want one to bite you, that hurts. Life Span Ghost dragons become up to 1500 years old, very old for non-Epic dragons. History Discovery Ghost dragons were discovered and described by Sam Hain. He sometimes saw strange creatures around bone dragons, though he was never able to study them because they always disappeared once he looked at them. One time, he saw one, looked away and approached it indirectly, then grabbed it. He found out that these dragons didn't disappear, they just become invisible. He jumped on the back and after a long rodeo (luckily without falling off) he was able to tame it and studied it a bit after. Origin of Name Ghost dragons are named after their ghost-like appearance. Magic Ghost dragons are affiliated with Necromancy, and a slight bit of Phantasmancy, Terramancy, and Cryomancy. They also have some stealth magic. Notable Dragons *Ceest (Sam Hain) *Haunter (Whitbee) *Carpet (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Limited Category:Cold Category:Earth Category:Spooky Dragons Category:Inhabitants of Bocartes Category:Inhabitants of the Sandara Catacombs Category:Inhabitants of the Sykie Meadows